Secundus
by animefantomboy
Summary: Haruhi was absolutely certain that she died that day. So why is that when she opened her eyes, she found herself crying in the body of a baby girl? A certain Hermione Jane Granger to be exact. AU on an epic scale. Chapter 1 has been reedited! Please read the new chapter instead.
1. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

My writings are for my own entertainment and I do not make any profit from them.

 _Secundus: Latin for second, also means favourable or lucky_

An excruciating pain seared through Haruhi's body then stopped abruptly as Haruhi felt herself floating in nothingness. She could not see anything except for endless darkness around her. Then, she felt some sort of pressure exerting on her as if she was pushed through a tube.

With a whoosh, she was out of the tube and held by something warm, a huge contrast between her chilly surroundings.

'Hands, they feel like a pair of warm hands' she thought tiredly as she struggled to breath. As air rushed into her lungs, she instinctively opened her mouth and began crying. Loudly. And with that, Haruhi slumbered back into sleep.

Hermione Jane Granger has always been a quiet child. As a baby, Robert and Jean Granger fussed over how remarkably quiet their only daughter is. She rarely cries, preferring to simply lie in her cot and touch objects around her.

"It's like Hermione is trying to feel to make sure that everything is real", Jean once remarked to her husband.

When Hermione still did not speak at the age of two, Robert and Jean took her for an evaluation to make sure that she is not deaf, mute or disabled in any way.

"Well, Hermione is perfectly fine. According to our test results however, it would seem that she is remarkably intelligent for her age. Give her some time; she'll probably start speaking soon."

Japan was Hermione's first word. She was sitting in the living room as her parents were watching the evening news when the news regarding the Japan economy was announced.

"Darling, it would seem like the Japanese yen is going strong for now" Robert remarked.

"Japan" Hermione repeated, pointing at the television screen. Her parents looked at each other in shock. "Hermione, can you say that again?" her father's voice trembling.

"Japan. Mum, can we have Japanese food tonight?"

Tears brimming in her eyes as she answered, "Of course sweetie. Anything you want." It is alright even if her daughter only started speaking at four. She is speaking now, and all that matters.

Haruhi looked at her parents guiltily, if only she did not put off speaking for so long, they wouldn't have been so concerned about her.

It took her four years before Haruhi finally accepted the fact that she had died and is now reborn as Hermione Jane Granger, only daughter of two dentists. Hermione is a British citizen and grew up in a wealthy, upper middle class family in London. She is no longer Haruhi Fujioka, the freshly graduated law student from Yale University. In this lifetime, her parents are not Ranka and Kotoko Fujioka. She did not attend Ouran High School and did not form those precious bonds.

She is alone. In this new world where Haruhi Fujioka never existed. Haruhi mourned briefly before a newfound determination entered her eyes. She is going to make the best out of this life. After all, second chances do not come knocking often. She closed her eyes momentarily as tears trickled behind her eyelids.

 _Goodbye_

"Hermione, do you want to eat sushi?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Okay, mum" Hermione replied.

 _Flashback_

 _Haruhi was laughing at Tamaki's failed attempt at eating a taco._

" _Tono, you're supposed to put it whole into your mouth" grinned Hikaru, his arm looped aroud Kaoru's shoulder as they egged Tamaki on._

 _Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose at the sight of them as he muttered, "Why am I here again?"_

" _This is great!" Hunny announced, skipping childishly beside Haruhi. "Ne?"_

 _Mori grunted in agreement as Haruhi smiled, "It's just like old times"_

 _They garnered a lot of attention when they stood at the roadside, waiting for the pedestrian green light. Haruhi had resigned herself to the giggling and chattering that surrounded them all day. After all, a group of exceedingly good looking young men is bound to receive much attention. The five years that the Host Clubs had parted ways had did each of them good, she thought to herself._

 _Tamaki has finally received his grandmother's approval and reunited with his mother. He is now working in his father's company, groomed to be his successor. He was still was charming as ever but with more maturity than his high school counterpart. Kyouya on the other hand, bought out his own father's shares in a business manoeuvre then promptly returned them to him; citing that he doesn't need his father to succeed. He then started up his own company and is rapidly climbing the ranks of business ladder._

 _After graduating fashion school in Paris, Hikaru and Kaoru returned to their mother's company and propelled the Hitachiin Designs to an exclusive haute couture brand. Constantly reinventing fashion and coming up with jaw-dropping designs, they quickly became a favourite in the ever fickle fashion industry._

 _Hani entered military academy alongside Mori where they had graduated with flying colours before enlisting in military service. Their physical prowess and strong leadership skills led them from promotion to promotion until they both decided to retire and focus on their family business._

 _As for Haruhi? After graduating Ouran High School, she received a scholarship to pursue law in the United States. Upon passing the gruelling entrance exams and interview, she was a proud law student in Yale University. As a fresh graduate, she was headhunted to serve in Kyouya's company legal department which took her by surprise._

 _After Tamaki found out that Haruhi was going to work for Kyouya, he threw a big fit and insisted to spend some time alone with his darling daughter before she gets caught in their mummy's control. Naturally, everyone else found out about Tamaki's plan and flew back for a Host Club Reunion._

 _Haruhi glanced at them, her lips quirking in amusement. 'It's great to see them again' she thought. Just then, Tamaki started choking on his taco when the twins sniggered loudly before panicking and was screaming at Tamaki._

" _Cough it out!" Hikaru yelled as Tamaki sputtered and coughed. Hani hurried over and grabbed Tamaki into a tight hug, seizing him when he gasped for breath then promptly vomited out the taco._

" _Ewww" commented Kaoru. "You're defacing public property" as Tamaki continued to spew out bits and pieces of half eaten taco onto the ground._

' _Or maybe not' she told herself in an afterthought._

 _As they all crowded around Tamaki, while staying out of mouth's reach, Haruhi saw a little boy chasing his football which rolled to the centre of the road from the corner of her eye._

 _A car came speeding towards him when the boy ran and picked up his football. Haruhi knew instantly that the car probably will not be able to stop in time. With speed she didn't even knew she possessed, Haruhi rushed to the boy and pushed him out of harm's way._

 _Haruhi felt a crushing pain throughout her torso, gasping and letting out a mangled scream as the car knocked into her. She vaguely remembering falling onto the tarred road, her head hitting hard upon the impact as the gravel pressed painfully on her scalp._

 _And then there was darkness._

Hermione woke up screaming. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as the simple T shirt and shorts she slept in clung to her skin due to sweat.

"Hermione?" her mother worried voice floated from behind the door.

"I'm okay mum" she answered shakily. There was a momentary pause then her mother walked in and wrapped Hermione in a hug as she patted her back comfortingly.

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

Hermione hesitated before giving a small nod then clung onto her mother's hand. 'That's right. I'm Hermione now', she told herself

Hermione know that she is an odd child. Besides the whole dying and reborn thing, she quickly realised that she can make things happen.

Once, when she was in the bookstore with her parents at eight, Hermione caught sight of a book in the educational section titled 'Private Academies Around The World'. It was high on the shelf and neither her parents nor any workers were nearby to help her get it down. Filled with desperation that she just _might_ find the comforting words of 'Ouran Academy' in there, she wished and wished that she could get the book. It was then that the thick book came flying down the shelf and nearly knocked her off her feet.

A quick flip to the 'O' section of the book, Hermione rapidly scanned the pages. Her heart sank as she couldn't find any mention of her alma mater anywhere. That day wherever she went, storm clouds followed her. While her parents were complaining about the depressing London weather, a voice in Hermione's head whispered that _she_ was the one causing it.

When Hermione was ten, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She smiled faintly at the fact that she has big brown eyes as her former self. But that hair! Thick and bushy, it looked nothing like her hair when she was a ten year old, she lamented. As she ran her tongue over her slightly large two front teeth, she decided that she might miss her old teeth, even if it's just a little bit.

The next morning when Hermione walked downstairs for breakfast, she was greeted with stares from her parents. She blinked back curiously.

Jean reached out to touch her daughter's hair which is now silky smooth with her waves cascading down her shoulders, ending with a slight curl. Gone was her thick, bushy mane.

"Hmm, it seems like your hair has smoothened out. That's odd" Jean remarked. Hermione fingered her hair in shock then froze as she remembered what she thought of last night.

"Oh, stop fussing over it, my dear. Hermione looks lovely" Robert said with a smile. "C'mon, have your breakfast young lady. We'll drop you at school on the way to work later"

Hermione smiled gratefully at her father who paused for a while. "Could have sworn that Hermione's smile is slightly different now" he muttered as he buttered his toast.

Armed with knowledge of her previous life, Hermione felt bored at her elementary school. Learning maths all over again was a bore, but she did enjoy brushing up on her English as well as learning British history instead.

'I guess that I was right to transfer out' she thought as the drone of her science teacher washed over her. The end of school bell rang just then when Hermione packed up and was prepared to go to the library. 'I think I'll do some light reading' she told herself.

"Hermione.", Rachel who sat behind her stopped her just as she was about to leave the classroom.

"Yes?" as Hermione shifted her bag strap to another shoulder.

"Today is your last day here, right? Bye and have a great summer" Rachel said.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her. "My aunt is one of the faculty members. She told me that you were leaving to a school with an advanced learning program" explained Rachel

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye" Hermione replied, smiling as she waved her goodbye.

"She's a quiet sort, ain't she?"

"Yeah, a smart one that is"

"She's quite cute too, don't you think?"

Hermione closed the classroom door behind her, effectively muffling out her classmates' voices.

'Hmm, I wonder whether the library has the Napoleonic Wars book I was looking for' she mused as she left.

"Good morning, darling" Robert greeted as he pulled Hermione into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Morning, dad" She leant in and pecked him on the cheek.

"Japanese breakfast for you though God knows why you like Japanese food so much" Jean teased and swooped down to hug her daughter affectionately.

"I made some grilled fish with rice for you" she finished, setting the table.

"So, how was your last day at school?" she asked eating her toast.

Haruhi shrugged, "It was alright. Rachel, a girl who sat behind me in class found out that I was transferring so she said bye"

"Well, that's very nice of her. Although I'm sure that you'll enjoy yourself at your new school. You can probably make friends with your advanced program classmates" added Jean, excited and proud of her daughter successful admission in such a program in one of the top schools in England.

Haruhi and her father shared an amused look then continued listening to her mother's excited chatter about her new school and how they simply _must_ go shopping for new school supplies.

Halfway through breakfast, a 'tap tap' sound came from the window. "Is it a squirrel? Go check it out, dear"

Robert walked to the window then opened it. "No squirrels" he said, shaking his head. "Probably left alrea.."his voice trailed off as a barn owl swooped into the kitchen and landed in front of Hermione.

She stared at the owl and blinked several times before noticing a letter tied to its leg. It promptly reached its leg out to her. "For me?" she asked in astonishment, only to have it stare back at her unblinkingly.

 _To Hermione Jane Granger_

 _Number 12, High Street, Holland Park_

There was some sort of emblem stamped in wax, sealing the envelope which Hermione gently peeled off.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh" Hermione found herself saying after reading the first page of the letter as she looked up at her parents. "That explains a lot then"

Author's Note:

So? What do y'all think? Good? Bad? Or something new, I hope. My plot bunny attacked me, resulting in this. I hope you enjoyed it. Do let me know what you think of it. Reviews please!

Holy crap! I was showering then it hit me that Hermione's birthday is in 19th of September which completely did not make sense in my story's timeline. So here you go, the new and edited chapter. Do drop in a review to tell me your impression of my story so far. Thanks!

Written at 9:01 PM

Edited at 10:24 PM


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

My writings are for my own entertainment and I do not make any profit from them.

Robert and Jean Granger had long accepted their daughter's oddities. Having suffering two tragic miscarriages prior to Hermione's birth, they were told by the gynaecologist that Jean's pregnancy was their last shot at parenthood and that Jean would not be able to carry another child.

When Robert and Jean set their eyes on their little baby girl, they knew that they would love their daughter with all their heart. Hermione was eccentric, to say the least. She absolutely refused to speak until she was four and if they noticed that she spoke a little to articulate for her age, they just ignored it and accepted it.

Even when all her books came tumbling down at night during one of her nightmares, all they thought was whether she was hurt instead. Miraculously, Hermione was unharmed. Jean could have sworn that the books were _floating_ above her, but tucked it away in the recess of her mind, thinking that she was merely groggy from being woken up by Hermione's screams and her mind played tricks on her.

That's was why when a stern looking woman came knocking at their door, introducing herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Robert and Jean were surprised, yes but also oddly relieved at the thought of knowing what their daughter actually was.

A witch.

"So, our Hermione has to go to this school and stay there all year round?" Robert asked, sitting in his armchair.

"Yes. Hogwarts is a boarding school and students are only allowed to leave for home during the summer and Christmas holidays. Owl is the mode of communication and that will be how parents will be able to contact their children" Professor McGonagall explained while sipping at her tea.

"Is Hogwarts the only magical school?" Hermione piped up from her mother's side.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her question. She had been notifying Muggleborns of magic and Hogwarts for years now. Usually there is disbelief, joy and awe at the fact that there was a completely hidden world and that they were part of it.

 _Perhaps a Ravenclaw then,_ she mused before answering, "No, there are other magical schools but Hogwarts is the only one in Great Britain. Hogwarts is in a form of alliance with two other schools. Beauxtons in France and Drumstrang which location is known only to its staff and students."

Hermione nodded at that. "There was a list of school supplies I had to get. Could you please direct us to a place where I can get them, Professor?"

"All the supplies you need will be at Diagon Alley. There is a wizarding bank there as well, Gringotts where you can exchange Muggle currency into wizarding currency. I shall bring the three of you there if you wish."

"How about tomorrow then?" Jean suggested. "It's a Sunday and the clinic is closed"

Professor McGonagall smiled primly at that then offered to meet them back at their home at 9 sharp.

"Thank you very much for coming, Professor. I didn't expect you to come so quickly" Hermione confessed. After all, the kind Professor appeared at their doorstep only two hours after she sent a reply with the queries of whether it was all real.

"Please take care of me from now onward" Hermione dropped into a bow. "Oh, Professor. What is a Muggle?"

Professor McGonagall was silently shocked and pleased by the bow but schooled her expression quickly.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Granger. Here you go" as Professor McGonagall gave her a pamphlet. "A Muggle is a non-magical human. I trust that you would find this useful"

Hermione looked down to see the word, 'A Muggleborn Guide to Wizarding World' embossed on the front page. "Thank you, Professor"

She smiled at Hermione then vanished at the doorstep with a loud 'CRACK'

"Apparently wizards and witches can teleport. Would you look at that?" Robert grinned at his wife.

"But there's just a broken down shop" Robert frowned at the rundown shop with dirt all over its wall on Charing Cross Road. A sign hung haphazarding in front of it with the writing much too faded to pick up any words.

"There's a pub Dad. Leaky Cauldron. The sign is just there" Hermione pointed.

"There are Muggle repelling wards and spells placed here, Mr and Mrs Granger. Well, come on in"

Robert and Jean had the oddest feeling as they held Hermione's hand and resisted the urge to turn back.

"There's nothing here!"

"Don't you have something else to do?"

"You have to go elsewhere"

They squeezed their eyes shut as they felt themselves walking into somewhere.

"This," Professor McGonagall gestured around, "is Leaky Cauldron"

Robert and Jean opened their eyes to see themselves in a dingy pub. There were a few tables scattered in the pub and there seemed to be only one employee there. A lone barman stood at the bar cleaning glasses who flashed them a toothless smile as they walked to backdoor of the pub.

A wizard in a pointy hat sat at the bar drinking the most strange looking concoction they had ever seen. A few other witches or wizards, Robert and Jean couldn't tell, sat in the shadows of the pub, talking in low tones to each other.

"That is Tom, the innkeeper" Professor McGonagall introduced. "There are rooms upstairs where patrons can stay" she pointed at the flight of stairs.

"A pub" Hermione breathed. She hadn't stepped foot in one for ages. The last one she went in was when she- no _Haruhi_ was visiting her father at the transvestite bar he was working in.

The pub looked dirty, unkempt and downright miserable from the outside. Suddenly, she was glad that her parents couldn't see it as she grasped her parents' hand tighter. There was no way they will ever allow her to step foot in such an establishment.

Walking behind Professor McGonagall, Hermione found herself in Leaky Cauldron. The Muggle entry point into Diagon Alley, the pamphlet described. 'Well, this isn't very impressive' her cheek twitched at the shabby pub she found herself in.

Hermione found herself lost in the flurry of memories that hit her. The smell of alcohol lingering in the air even during closing time. Shouts of "Kanpai"as people chugged down their drinks. The sight of her father sashaying in his sexy red number and the frown on his face when he saw her in the bar.

"-Diagon Alley"

"I beg your pardon?"

Professor McGonagall frowned then repeated, "This is the way to Diagon Alley" as she pointed at the brick wall at the back of Leaky Cauldron.

"From the trash can, three up and two across." She tapped her wand on the bricks.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley"

"Wow" Hermione couldn't help exclaiming and smiled with a quick glance at her parents and their gobsmacked expression.

Diagon Alley is just full of..people. There was a constant crowd of people walking on the streets with loud chattering and laughter in the air. There were peddlers on the street selling their wares, "Amulets for luck!" "Fire salamander scales!" And ever so many brightly coloured shops which all looked uniquely different from each other.

Diagon Alley was nothing she had ever set her eyes on before. From the picturesque cobbled streets, to strange little shops selling everything from magical brooms to newts eyes. The colourful glittering window displays range from spellbooks, telescopes, robes and are those cages of owls?

She took in all the sights awestruck. Never in her life and her previous one too, that Hermione seen anything like this. It was simply _magical._

"And here we are. Gringotts Wizarding Bank" The Grangers stared at the towering marble building that stood tall in the North Side of Diagon Alley, easily dwarfing all the other shops that they saw. A pair of stern figures flanking both sides of the entrance doors which upon a closer look definitely do not look human at all with their pointy ears, bald heads and long fingers and feet.

"They are goblins. They own and operate Gringotts" Professor McGonagall explained. "Very proud creatures and a tongue that can cut thtough steel. It's best not to be on their bad side"

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Hermione read off the words engraved on the grand silver entrance door.

"Are those magical runes, Professor?" she asked, pointing at the meticulously carved symbols on the door.

"Indeed, Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall silently impressed by the young Muggleborn. 'Definitely a Ravenclaw' she thought.

They then entered the entrance hall which was a vast marble hall with long counters stretched at both sides of the chamber. Goblins in suits sat at the counters which are identically fitted with a pair of scales, talking to wizards and witches in robes. Professor McGonagall made her way briskly to an empty counter, "I have a first year Muggleborn student with me."

The smartly dressed goblin flashed a nasty smile, showing his elongated teeth. "The Wizarding World has a different currency. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. The current exchange rate is 4.95 GBP to a Galleon"

"I see. Good morning. I am Robert Granger; this is my wife Jean and my daughter Hermione. Do you accept direct bank transfer or would it be preferable to convert my funds by cash?" Robert asked.

"You may open a vault here and have your money transferred and converted into Wizarding currency"

"What about the commission rate to doing them here?"

"We'll charge 10 Sickles for every 100 Galleons transferred and converted"

"Alright then" Robert said readily. "Then I would like to have a vault opened in my family's name as well as a trust vault for Hermione during her schooling years. May I have your name?"

"I'm Sharptooth" as his eyes gleamed, recognising a potential wealthy client which was also conveniently polite to him. It was rare for clients to bother enquire his name, seeing how even wizards and witches do not bother to, let alone a Muggle. His voice taking on a slightly warmer tone, "How about we take this to a private chamber?" he asked, gesturing at the door behind him.

"I believe that this is where I take my leave then. I hope that you and your family have a great time here in Diagon Alley" offered Professor McGonagall. "And I'll see you at Hogwarts on the 1st of September young lady. The mode of transport is stated in the pamphlet" she directed at Hermione.

"Thank you very much for taking your time out to bring me here today, Professor" she smiled gratefully at Professor McGonagall who nodded in reply. Robert and Jean echoed their gratitude at her before she left through the doors.

"Why didn't the professor teleport away?" Hermione glanced at her retreating figure.

"Apparation is the correct term, which also not allowed here in Gringotts" Sharptooth's voice sounded from behind her.

"Right. Security reasons. It would be idiotic to allow Apparation here"

They followed Sharptooth's lead into a chamber lit up brightly by lanterns which adorned the walls. A mahagony table was the centrepiece of the strangely warm room with comfortable looking armchairs its companion. Sharptooth seated himself on one then gestured them to sit across him.

"Mr Granger. Please drop three drops of your blood onto this parchment."as he produced a piece of parchment and a dagger. "Your blood is necessary in order for you to open your vault as your vault will be keyed to you and your family"

Robert complied and promptly nicked his index finger to drop the blood onto the parchment. "What about my wife and daughter?" he asked, wiping the dagger with some tissue paper Jean passed him from her handbag.

"As you are the patriarch of the family, the vault will only need your blood and recognises your family members as well. Even though you are a Muggle, Gringotts magic still applies" Sharptooth explained.

"However as you intend to open a trust vault for your daughter, I will need three drops of her blood on this parchment" he pushed another piece of parchment towards Hermione.

"What are the interest rates for the vaults?" Jean asked after Hermione passed the parchment back to Sharptooth.

"2.5% per annum"

"What about the fixed deposit then? And if my family and I only do our foreign exchange transaction here? What kind of exchange rate are we looking at then?"

Sharptooth raised an eyebrow then laced his spindly fingers and placed his elbow on the table. "Then, I believe we're in for a negotiation then"

After a ruthless power play between Jean and Sharptooth, they walked away with a 4% interest per annum for a fixed deposit of 10,000 Galleons in both vaults, 4.75 GBP to a Galleons, wizarding equivalent of credit cards for the three of them at a 10% off the usual price to make one as well as the Grangers receiving a high security vault and be listed as a VIP customer. Gringotts only look at your money, Sharptooth had assured them.

All that with the assurance that the Grangers deposit a certain large amount of Galleons into both vaults by today which had Hermione's eyes widen at the figures, will only have their Wizarding finances handled at this branch of Gringotts, every business deal including investments and assets done through Gringotts and Sharptooth as their vault manager.

"Everything seems to be in order" Jean scanned the contract that Sharptooth had drawn up. "I will get a lawyer to oversee the legal proceedings first. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Lawyer Alan Phillips is a good choice. He may be a half blood but even purebloods seek his legal advice at times. That itself is a testament of his skills. His office is in Central Alley" Sharptooth offered.

"Excellent then" Jean smiled brightly back.

"Hermione dear. Are you alright? You have been rather quiet"

Hermione merely nodded blankly, her mind still reeling from the shock that her parents were _wealthy._ She knew that her parents run a successful dental practice, so she always thought that they were a middle class family, maybe even an upper middle class family if they stretch their finances. But not this rich. This is like Ouran rich.

'Looks like I'm the rich bastard now' the corner of her mouth twitched.

"Hermione, your father and I will be going to Central Alley to meet this lawyer. According to the map in the pamphlet your teacher gave, it's not too far a walk from here. Do you want to go with us or buy your school supplies alone?" Jean waved the pamphlet in her hand.

Hermione quickly weighed her choices. Follow her parents and see the legal side of the Magical World? Or go and explore around by herself?

The lawyer in her was curious about the entire magical legal aspect but she had the chance to go wander around herself. "I'll go around myself" she said, her curiosity of the magical world overwhelming her other curiosity.

'After all if I do decide to continue a legal career in this lifetime, I'll have plenty of time for it' she told herself.

"I have already memorised the map so don't worry about me" she waved goodbye to her parents.

'Right. The entire shopping district is divided into four quadrats with Central Alley right in the middle of it as its central business district. Diagon Alley is at the bottom left quadrat, Knockturn Alley at the bottom right; Origin Alley at the top left and Techni Alley at the top right' she murmured.

With a quick glance at her watch, Hermione decided that she should probably shop for her school supplies first. After all, she could always explore later after _shopping_. She shuddered at that dreaded eight letter word.

Hermione held back a groan as the seamstress who introduced herself as Madam Malkin poked and prodded her with measuring tapes and needles whizzing around her body in mid-air.

"Are you sure that you don't want more robes, young lady? You only ordered plain school robes. What about casual robes? Young girls like you should dress up more" Madam Malkin rambled.

Hermione nodded, "Just the school robes and uniform are enough. I wouldn't need any casual robes anyway"

"Alright then. Here you go" a pair of large scissors snipped off the thread on Hermione's robes in a jiffy and the latter wrapped themselves up in some brown paper together with her uniform all folded neatly.

"That'll be a Galleon and 7 sickles"

Hermione promptly fished out the money from a money pouch she retrieved from Gringotts, opting not to use the credit card in order to stay low profile.

…

An hour later, Hermione emerged from a luggage store with a trunk which now held her clothes, rolls and rolls of parchment, bottles of ink and quills. She was rather tempted to buy the magical trunk which somehow holds an apartment in it. "Undetectable Expansion Charms" the shopkeeper told her. But in the end, she decided on a plain looking black truck with leather straps and her initials stamped on it.

As plain as her school trunk looks, it actually had weatherproof charms casted on it, self-drying and self-cleaning charms, a library! And of course is keyed to her blood and magical signature only. The best 10 Galleons I could have spent, she smiled triumphantly. After all, the trunk will probably last her for years and years even after she had graduated.

A much more practical choice than the bright pink trunk with gold glitters and serenades a tune when opened which was bought by a brown haired girl her age, Hermione mused as she walked into the bookshop.

She was immediately met by smell of fresh parchment, a smell that Hermione quickly decided that she liked and the sight of books, books and more books. She breathed in the smell of books then sighed in relief. Even in this lifetime, it would seem that her love for books remain unchanged.

There were towering stacks of books which swayed dangerously as wells as shelves of neatly organized books arranged in some sort of order she had yet to find out but was eager to.

"I would like to have a set of first year books for Hogwarts" Hermione smiled politely at the cashier who produced a set of bound books from beneath the counter.

"Can I pay later? I would like to look around first". The man nodded lazily at her and waved her off.

Hermione was buried in the most fascinating botany book she had ever read, _Herbology_ , she corrected herself inwardly, when a small voice piped up timidly, "Can I have a look at your book?"

"I th-think that that's the edition that w-was recalled due to some fac-factual errors" the owner of the voice stammered.

Author's Note:

Phew. I'm finally done with this chapter. So what do you all think? So far so good? Do feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made as well as suggestions for the storyline. Hermione will definitely be in Hogwarts the next chapter. Any suggestions for which house she should be in? Should her presence affect the sorting of other students as well? What do you all think? My mind is whirling through all sorts of scenarios and I just can't seem to decide yet.

A big shout out to my reviewers, **Sakura Chara** , **Jade** who is a guest and **Hatelikingbatman** whose reviews made my day and motivated me to get my lazy ass working on this chapter. Thank you to all those to favourite and followed my story. I truly appreciate it.

Reviews please!

Written at 3:23 PM


	3. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

My writings are for my own entertainment and I do not make any profit from them.

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alan Rickman, the wonderful actor who played Severus Snape in the Harry Potter films. He was a husband, a father, a mentor, a friend. And to us fans, he was a marvellous actor who breathed life into Severus Snape's character. May his soul rest in peace.**

 **And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life.**

 **Alan Rickman.**

 **1946- Always.**

Neville did not notice her at first. After a stern warning from his grandmother to stay put at Flourish and Blotts until she is done with her business, he found himself wandering miserably in the bookstore.

He first spotted her at the end of an aisle holding an incredibly thick book. "A Ravenclaw to be, I'm sure" he thought of the young Muggleborn girl until he caught sight of the book title printed neatly on its cover.

He blinked at the advanced Herbology book that the girl was reading as it struck him that ' _We could be friends'_ No one his age ever liked Herbology before. All the pureblood children that he regularly had playdates with during his childhood, thought that Herbology is for pansies. Messing around in the dirt, they called it.

' _But maybe she doesn't want to be friends. After all, who would want to be friends with an almost squib?"_ a traitorous voice entered his mind. Neville furiously shook his head.

"I'm a Gryffindor" he muttered, "Just like my parents" as he walked over to strike up a conversation with the person who hopefully will be his first friend.

"Really?" Hermione asked the slightly chubby boy standing in front of her while smiling nervously. "Wow. I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me" she said cheerfully.

"It's no big deal" as the boy glanced at the ground shyly. "I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom" he held his hand out. Hermione shook his hand warmly, "I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced herself.

"You are a first year, right? Me too" Neville said.

"You could tell? But yes, I am. It is great meeting you here" she smiled. "I should have known that I'll make my first friend in a bookstore" she added wryly.

Neville was silenced momentarily, "Friend?" he croaked out.

"Of course. I think that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship. Don't you think so, Neville?"

Hermione received a firm nod and a blindingly bright smile in reply.

"So it's a sort of discrimination based on magical heritage then?" Hermione said as she perched on the alcove, her legs swinging off the window sill at the back of the bookstore where tables and chairs were arranged for readers to simply read and spend time in the bookstore.

Hidden behind a thick blue curtain, Hermione would never imagine that there would be such a wonderful spot in the dusty bookstore. With large French windows where sunlight streamed into the room and alcove with the largest, plushiest cushions one would never expect to see in a bookstore of all places, this place is a well kept secret in Diagon Alley. Well, according to Neville who grew up in the Wizarding World.

"Well, yes. There has always been tension between those who believe in pureblood superiority and those that oppose this idea. It was a matter of time before everything blew up. The whole reason how it evolved into blood discrimination was because blood is simply magically powerful. And so the titles began. Pureblood. Half-blood. And Mu-Muggleborn"

"That's very kind of you, Neville. But Mudblood, right? I read that in the Rise and Fall of Dark Arts. It says that Mudblood is the worst kind of insult for a Muggleborn like myself. And that my kind were hunted down and killed during the Second Wizarding War"

Hermione finished then frowned at that. "The part about evolution of blood discrimination wasn't in any books I've read so far. Do the people actually know that it all evolved?"

Neville shook his head, "I was taught that in my history lessons. It was just another piece of fact that faded out of the public's eye after many years." He turned to smile wryly at his newfound friend, "You really caught up fast for a Muggleborn though. Grandma once told me that Muggleborns will only find out what it is really like here in the Wizarding World after entering Hogwarts"

She shrugged it off, "I like to know what's going on around me. Especially when I am suddenly tossed into a world I know nothing of"

"How long has it been this way though? There has to be a reason that the discrimination started in the first place?"

Neville smiled sheepishly, "I have always been bad at History of Magic. The only subject I'm good at is Herbology and well- Some think that it's a useless subject" His shoulders slumped.

"Herbology is great!" Hermione said fiercely, encouraging him. "Besides, you are miles ahead of me and all the other Muggleborn students anyway. You'll do great,trust me"

Neville brightened up visibly at that and shot her a grateful smile.

"So tell me, Neville. What else do you know of the Wizarding World?"

Hermione had spent the most wonderful afternoon with Neville, soaking up knowledge and bits of information from him. Initially shy and soft-spoken, he slowly gained his confidence and began speaking to her much freely and casually.

And all the things he had spoke of! Ghosts, curses and magical human eating plants. Vampires, werewolves and even zombie-like creatures which Neville called Inferi. Dragons, phoenixes and unicorns were merely mythical creatures to her before and now they were all real.

"You really do know a lot" she said admirably as they stood at the bookstore entrance.

"It's nothing" he blushed, embarrassed at the rare praise he received. "I grew up in the Wizarding World and I had tutors since I was young"

"I better get going. Grandmother won't be glad if I were to be late. It was great meeting you, Hermione. I'll see you at the train?" Neville added hopefully.

"Of course, I'll look for you then" she waved back in reply of his shy wave, shifting her trunk handle to the other hand as she did so.

As Neville's figure disappeared in the throng of people in Diagon Alley, a small voice in Hermione's head couldn't resist pointing out, 'At least you didn't have to break an expensive vase to make a friend into a new world you're thrown into'

Hermione let out a silent laugh at that. "No expensive vases indeed"

"Hermione! We knew that you would be at the bookstore" her father's voice chuckled from behind her. "Come on, let's go to the pet store next. It should be somewhere around this area"

Hermione stared at the owl which stared right back at her. It was large, larger than the other owls around it. It held itself proudly with an odd sense of dignity as it stared at her with its intelligent brown eyes.

Those eyes. They seem so familiar. Intelligent. Stoic. Unjudging. In fact they look like-

"Mori" Hermione breathed, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Mori? That's a nice name. It means forest in Japanese. Doesn't it, darling?" Jean looked down at her daughter who nodded numbly in reply. She then threw a smug glance at Robert. _See? My Japanese improved_.

"Would you like me to buy it for you? I think that it's a very beautiful owl. Looks steadfast too" he crouched down beside Hermione. Hermione threw her arms around Robert, "Thanks so much Dad!"

Still hugging Hermione, Robert raised a cocky eyebrow at his wife. _Take that_

"A splendid choice, young lady. He's a downright handsome owl. A Blakiston's fish owl. Not common among this region" the storekeeper remarked.

"Muggles had his species labelled threatened too. He just swooped one day into my shop and never left since. I daresay, he was waiting for the right owner. You're a very lucky witch"he added chattily.

Hermione looked down onto Mori which perched regally on her arm, its talon gripping tightly but not so that they hurt her. "I know that" she said softly.

Jean looked up at the shop in front of her. "Ollivanders. Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C" she read the peeling gold letters off the door. "Well, here's our last stop. You have bought everything else, right?"

"Yes, mum" Hermione pushed open the door which creaked at its hinges as she walked in.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Towers of narrow boxes lined its dusty shelves; some stacks were precariously piled up to the ceiling from the ground, swaying in the air.

"Why, hello" a husky voice echoed in the shop. A mop of shockingly white hair popped up from behind a counter. An old man stood there with his arms piled with more boxes.

"I am Mr Ollivander. Wandmaker. A Muggleborn I see. Which is your wand arm?" he stood in front of Hermione, pale eyes boring at her.

"I'm right handed, if that's what you mean"

"Hold it up" Hermione passed Mori's cage to her parents then gingerly held up her right arm then a measuring tape came flying towards her when Mr Ollivander stretched out his hand.

The measuring tape promptly began measuring her arm length before zipping around her body. By the time it finished measuring the length between her elbow and hip and between her nose and left ear; Hermione merely raised a curious eyebrow.

With a quick flick of the fingers, the measuring tape shot back into Mr Ollivander's pocket. "Try this" he reached out an open box to her with a slim piece of knobbly wood nestled inside.

"Birch wood. 9 inches. Unicorn hair." Hermione barely held it for a minute before it was promptly whished out of her grasp.

"Not right. Try this one instead. Maple wood. 10 inches. Phoenix feather" Hermione gripped the wand and then looked at the wandmaker.

"What are you waiting for? Give it a flick" A small hesitant flick later, a pile of boxes fell and scattered all over the ground.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione immediately passed the wand back.

"Oak. 9 ½ inches. Phoenix feather" The light bulb promptly exploded. "Oh dear, I'm really sorry" Hermione said in dismay.

"No matter. Willow. 10 inches, Dragon heartstring" Some parchments left messily on the counter caught fire as bright blue flames left the wand.

"Aguamenti" A jet of water shot out as Mr Ollivander pointed his wand at the parchments. Hermione stared at the now extinguished flames curiously despite her guilt at destroying his things.

"Perhaps something less conventional. Ash, 10 ½ inches. Unicorn hair willingly given" A bright ball of light erupted from the tip of the wand blinding everyone in the room as it expanded.

Hermione blinked her eyes several times then gave a resigned sigh, "Again, I'm sorry" as she set the wand carefully on the countertop.

"A tricky customer, eh?" A crazy gleam entered his eyes.

"Apple. 10 inches-"

"No. Holly 9 inches-"

"Hazel-"

"Reed-"

"Blackthorn-"

The stacks of wands kept getting smaller and smaller as Hermione tried wand after wand after wand. She conjured a mini hurricane, vanished an innocent stack of boxes, set fire to Mr Ollivander's eyebrows, caused a firework of explosions and even dropped a huge bubble of water on her father's head.

Mr Ollivander grew more excited as the pile of discarded wand grew taller. "Mr Ollivander, what if I can't find my wand?"

"Pish posh. There will definitely be one for you here. Now, try this one instead. Aspen. 11 inches. Manticore venom"

A shelf of wands fell onto the ground with a loud crash. "Keep going, young lady. Try this now"

"Vine. 10 ¾ inches. Dragon heartstring" Hermione held the wand at arm's length. A lesson she learned after one almost blew up in her hand. After a moment or two without any apparent destruction caused, she flicked the wand. Faint sparkles appeared in the air then faded.

"Well?"

"It's not right." She shook her head disappointingly. "It was almost right but there was something missing"

"You are very tricky. Very tricky indeed. I have no more wands to offer you" Mr Ollivander said, spreading his hands. "I shall make a custom wand for you instead. Follow me"

He then led Hermione through an adjourning door into a large, spacious room. "My workroom. This is where I craft my wands. Now, come here" he gestured her to the table in the centre of the room.

Numerous boxes were laid out neatly on the table from one end to the other, their lids opened to show woods of different sizes and colour in respective boxes.

"Put your wand hand over each wood and tell me which ones is the one. Trust me, you'll know"

Hermione took a deep breath then closed her eyes. Her right hand hovered right above the boxes as she began walking to the other end. She stopped abruptly as she felt some sort of warmth radiating beneath her fingertips. It was the kind of warmth she felt during the Japan winters as she sat with her legs beneath the kotatsu in their tiny living room as she sipped hot tea with her father during the cold winter nights. It was also the warmth when she sat in front of the roaring fireplace, reading during the chilly London nights as her parents sat on the couch chatting excitedly to each other.

They were both different lives, different homes. But a home nonetheless. Her home.

"This one" she turned to inform Mr Ollivander.

"Cherry wood. It symbolises awakenings and rebirths." Mr Ollivander raised an eyebrow at her choice.

"Very well. Do the same thing here" he beckoned her over to a cupboard in a corner.

After a moment of standing in front of the shelf, Hermione pointed at the display box on her left.

"Hmm. Siren's feather. Interesting. Very interesting."

" That will be nine Galleons. Come back again after two days to collect your wand" Mr Ollivander waved them goodbye at the counter.

"Thank you" as Hermione stood at the entrance, ready to leave with her parents.

"No, thank you. The wand chooses the witch, Miss Granger. And you're a special one, a special one indeed" he said with a cryptic smile.

"Oh, hello" Hermione said shyly as the doorbell rang the moment she stepped foot into the brightly lit shop with a huge sign 'Knicks Knacks' on its door.

"Hello!" the young shopkeeper greeted cheerfully. "Welcome, fellow Muggleborn" he added cheekily.

Seeing Hermione's puzzled look, he explained "Those pureblood snobs will never step foot into Techni Alley willingly. Halfbloods on the other hand will usually be dressed in school robes by now"

Hermione looked down self-consciously at her shirt and jeans. "So, what brings you to my humble shop?" She looked up immediately at him at his voice.

"I was curious."

"Well, feel free to look around"

Hermione slowly wandered around the shop, her eyes lingering at the various objects displayed on the shelves.

"What's this?" She pointed a slender finger at an odd contraption on a shelf.

'That, is a letter sender" The shopkeeper took it down and set it a table where Hermione could observe it closer.

"This was invented by my grandfather. He thought that sending letters via owls were much too slow and dangerous. Hence, this letter sender was born"

He pointed at the intricately carved box with an antenna like object sticking out on both sides, "That is where you put your letters in which are sent immediately to the other person who has the other box. They come in sets, you see"

Hermione reached out a hand to touch the box when the antennas suddenly spun around to face her. To her shock, it was an eyeball resting atop each antenna.

The shopkeeper laughed at her face, "My grandfather was a paranoid git. Used to watch Bond movies all the time too"

"So, it scans the retina?" she asked curiously, bending down to see the eyeball at eye level. As she moved slowly from side to side, the eyes followed her every movement. "This is really cool" she complimented.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he laughed weakly, "Really? Most think that it's odd"

"I think it's great" she beamed.

"I'm James by the way. James Bond Junior" James extended his hand. "The old man was a huge Bond fan" he clarified.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Well then, Hermione Granger. You're going to be one very late witch at this rate" James pointed up the ceiling.

Hermione let out a "Huh?" before she craned her neck to look upwards.

The ceiling was an imitation of high ceilings in churches which was adorned with illusionary paintings of cherubs. The animated cherubs were frolicking and blowing raspberries at each other. Then, they started huffing and puffing. Their breaths formed wispy clouds which slowly formed the numbers 10:30 am.

"Pretty cool huh? They do this every half an hour. And I believe that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving at 11"

Hermione tore her eyes away from the animated ceiling with a rush. "Right. Thank you and goodbye. I'll be sure to come back and visit your store"

James waved her goodbye cheerfully as Hermione ran out, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where ever have you been? I thought it would be a fast trip for you to just pick up your wand from Ollivanders'" Robert said reproachfully.

"Sorry, dad. I wandered into Techni Alley" she apologized.

"Well, come along. Tom had kindly allowed us to use the Floo, whatever that is to get to the train"

Tom directed the Grangers to the fireplace and passed them a bag of Floo powder from the mantle.

"Throw some into the fireplace and say 'Platform 9 ¾ clearly. You will be transported to the platform immediately."

"What about Mori? Will he be okay during the trip?" Hermione asked, looking down at Mori in concern.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. Now, hold onto your trunk tightly young lady" Tom reassured her.

"I'll go first" Robert offered then stepped into fireplace. "Platform 9 3/4" as he threw some Floo powder at his feet. The fireplace lit up with green fire before transporting him away with a swoosh.

Hermione stood in the fireplace as she held onto Mori's cage and her trunk tightly. "Platform 9 ¾" she said clearly then threw the Floo powder onto the ground. Green flames sprung up out of nowhere as they danced around her feet.

She felt her body swaying dangerously as dizziness took over. When she recovered her senses, her dad was already pulling her up to her feet.

"That was something else, right?" he said with a grin as Robert took her trunk from her hand. A swoosh later, Jean appeared at the fireplace, her dress covered with soot.

"Oh look honey, the train" Jean exclaimed.

Robert and Hermione turned immediately. A magnificent red steam train was resting on its tracks with smoke billowing from its chimney. The words Hogwarts Express gleamed proudly from the front.

"Hermione" Robert knelt down onto the ground as he clasped her shoulder tightly. "Now. I want you to have fun at school, okay? If you don't like it there, it's okay. Just send Mori back with a letter and we'll pull you out immediately"

Hermione nodded furiously, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Robert leaned forward to capture her in a fierce hug. "Your mother and I will miss you dearly"

"Miss you too" she choked out.

Jean hugged her daughter tightly, "Stay safe. And I'm sure that you'll make some new friends. Send us a letter when you reach Hogwarts, darling" as she wiped the tears off Hermione's cheeks.

The train blew its whistle impatiently when the Grangers finally let go of their daughter. Robert loaded her trunk into the trunk compartment as they shooed Hermione onto the train. "Wouldn't want you to miss the train" Jean said with a watery smile.

"Bye mum. Bye dad" Hermione yelled over the hullabaloo of the other students rushing to board the train as she waved enthusiastically with her parents returned with large waves of their own.

Hermione patted her cheeks dry. Despite living as a grown woman once, it was still hard to leave her parents even at this second chance in life. Especially since she already lost her parents once as Haruhi. It had only made her treasure her current parents even more.

'This is it. A new beginning' she told herself as she walked down the aisle in search of an empty compartment.

"Are you excited too, Mori?" she asked, lifting his cage up to eye level. Mori hooted in reply. "I'll take it as a yes then" she laughed.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up and answered cheerfully, "Neville!"

Author's Note:

I thought that I was never going to finish this chapter. It has been lying around in my laptop for days. Then, the news of Alan Rickman's death broke out. I told myself then that I have to finish this chapter as a sort of dedication to him.

A huge shout out to all those who reviewed, favourited or followed my story! All you readers are the reason why I kept this story going. My love and thanks to those who reviewed the second chapter, Diagon Alley. Thank you **Suzululu4moe, Sakura Chara, St3phP33l, Mirror to the Future, BelieverofManyThings, HawthornShadow** and **Blu3Owl**.

Do review and tell me what you all think of this new chapter!

Written at 6:00 PM


	4. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

My writings are for my own entertainment and I do not make any profit from them.

A sharp knock on the door echoed in the compartment. "Oh Neville, I'm just about done" Hermione said as the door slid open. "There" she said, as the heavy school robes slid past her shoulders and she patted them down.

She then turned around. "You're not Neville" she pointed out to the boy gaping at her at the open doorway with a deep flush on his pale face.

"You look like a goldfish" she added when he shut his mouth promptly with a snap.

"You- you" he sputtered.

"Yes?" as she cocked her head in response. A quick glance at his bare school robes revealed that he was a first year student as well.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Hermione Granger. And you are?" then held out her hand.

Just as he gingerly held out his hand as well, a shout stopped him,"Heir Malfoy!"

"Heir Longbottom" he greeted with a brisk nod.

Neville stood in front of Hermione, effectively blocking her from Malfoy's line of vision. "Why, are you not going to introduce us?" he asked with a smirk.

Neville shifted to the side slightly. "This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy"

"I have not heard of the Granger family before. A scion of the Dagworth-Granger family perhaps?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm a Muggleborn, you see"

"A Muggleborn" Draco repeated.

"Is there a problem with that, Heir Malfoy?" Neville asked defensively.

"Considering whose company she is in, I'm not" he sneered.

"Do you think I'm inferior to you because of my bloodline?" Hermione asked bluntly. Before Draco could open his mouth to give a scathing reply, Neville stopped him, "Let's take this inside. After all, it's better not to cause a scene out here"

Draco nodded grudgingly then followed the both of them into the compartment.

"So," Hermione repeated, "Do you really think that you're superior to me?"

"Of course. My father said that Muggleborns are inferior to purebloods. You are magically weak and there's that." "I'm a superior wizard and you better remember that" he added haughtily.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I see. How do you know Muggleborns are weak? Do you truly think that way?"

Draco shot her 'you're such an idiot' look before replying, "My father said so"

"But, I'm not asking your father. I'm asking you, Draco Malfoy. You"

He fell silent at that. After a momentary pause, "I'll show you when classes start and make you acknowledge my superiority" he sniffed. "I'll see you both later. Heir Longbottom. Granger" he added stiffly then left.

Hermione and Neville stared at each other for a short while before bursting into laughter. "Heir Longbottom. Granger" Neville mimicked as they both started laughing again.

"Heir Malfoy" Hermione mused. "The Malfoy of Sacred Twenty Eight Families?" she asked.

Neville nodded, "His father, Lucius Malfoy is a powerful man in the Ministry. I have known Malfoy since we were children but we are not exactly friends though" he admitted. "He is not that bad actually; just that he was brought up that way"

"So are the two of you that formal with each other on a normal basis, Heir Longbottom?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Neville laughed at that then answered, "Not in the least. Usually we'll be like 'Hey Malfoy. Hey Longbottom. When we meet each other"

"In fact, most pureblood children are spoiled rotten in a way or another" he added.

"How so?"

"Well, children are precious in the magical world. It's a big deal to have children. Most families only have one child at most." Neville's voice grew sombre, "I heard from Gran that the number of new students at Hogwarts are dwindling each year. Even though there is still prejudice against Muggleborns by the purebloods, the friction never affects the children. Because there isn't much magical blood to begin with"

"I see." Then the both of them fell silent. In an attempt to lighten the conversation, Hermione asked, "I remember that you owled me to say that you gotten a new pet. Would you mind showing me?"

Neville brightened up visibly at that. "My Great Uncle Algie gave me a toad. Let me show you Trevor" as he reached into the pockets of his robes. A panicked look flitted over his face as he rummaged deeper into his robes.

"Trevor's gone!" he wailed in dismay.

"Okay, calm down." Hermione assured him, taking charge of the situation immediately. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"He was in my pocket earlier when I went to the loo" Neville replied miserably. "I can't believe I lost him even before reaching Hogwarts. Gran's gonna kill me"

"Don't worry. He has to be on the train. Let's go check the bathrooms now then. I'll go check the girls' and you can go check the boys'" she suggested.

"Did you see him?" Neville asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head, "Unfortunately no. How about we check the compartments on the way from the loo? Maybe he hopped out sometime along the way?"

Neville sighed at that, "I really hope that I can find Trevor. Can you do the talking for me?"

"Sure"

It was the last compartment left. Neville was already resigned to the fact that he probably would not be able to find Trevor.

"Hi. A boy named Neville just lost his toad. Did you happen to see it anywhere in your compartment?" as she opened the door after a polite knock.

A redhead and black haired boy stared at her. The redhead had his wand out and seemed ready to cast a spell on a- 'Wait, Is that a rat?' she thought as she stared at the rat sitting on his palm.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting?"

The redhead waved her off, "Nah, you're not."

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And you are?"

"Ron Weasley"

Hearing the redhead's voice, Neville finally emerged at the doorway. "Ron" he greeted.

"You both know each other?" the black haired boy piped up.

'Yeah. Neville came over to the Burrow a few times before" Ron waved a hand at Neville. "Neville, this is Harry. Harry, this is Neville"

Harry smiled shyly at the two of them. "Come on in" he invited.

"Are you a Muggleborn as well?" Neville asked as he took the seat next to Ron. Harry crinkled his forehead in thought, "Well, my mum was a Muggleborn and I think my dad was a pureblood"

"So you're a halfblood then. Well, for a halfblood, you certainly know how to dress like a Muggle"

"Erm well, I lived in the Muggle world all my life. I didn't know I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter" he explained sheepishly.

"What!" Weasley exclaimed loudly as Neville cringed at him yelling right next to his ear.

"Harry Potter growing up in the Muggle world?!" he continued.

"Harry Potter?" Neville and Hermione whirled around to look at Harry who just grimaced as he scratched his head.

"You were in some books I read the other day. If you were unaware of your heritage, there's no way those authors could have gotten your permission then"

"Permission for what?" Potter asked as his eyes widen.

"Permission for writing books on you of course. And even with your permission, they have to pay you for allowing them to do so"

"Really? I even never knew that there were books written about me" he mused.

"That's not the point. The point is that you were ignorant of the magical world" Neville interrupted.

"Does it really matter?" Potter asked as he fidgeted in his seat, growing more uncomfortable by the conversation.

"To some people, yes I suppose"

Seeing Harry's discomfort, Hermione interjected, "Well, I think that we're reaching Hogwarts soon" as she got up from her seat which was followed by Neville. "You two better change into your school robes. I'll see you guys later then"

"Oh, right" her head popped back into the compartment. "You have dirt on your nose. Right there" she said then pointed at the exact spot on her nose.

"Firs' years!" Hermione stared at the giant of the man who bellowed at the students with lantern in his huge hands then tugged Neville along to follow the crowd. He was impossibly big and tall with a shaggy beard and small beady eyes. The cheer in his voice made him seem less intimidating for someone who looks as ferocious as him

The group of first year students huddled together at the edge of the lake. "Four to a boat" the man said before ushering them to a row of boats which submerged from the lake.

The students scrambled to their feet and rushed to sit in the boats. Amidst the crowd, Hermione found herself separated from Neville as a pair of twins and a cheerful looking boy joined her in her boat.

The twins introduced themselves as Parvati and Padma Patil whereas the boy was Michael Corner. "Feel free to call us by our first names" they offered.

"Granger? That's not a wizarding name is it?" Padma asked delicately.

Hermione nodded before confirming, "I'm Muggleborn"

"I'm a halfblood" Michael said with a grin.

"My sister and I are purebloods from India" Parvati chimed in. Hermione's eyes lit up at that then began asking about the magical society in India.

Padma and Parvati wove tales of the colourful and vibrant Indian magical society with age old traditions and vastly different cultures. It was not long before Michael joined in the conversation to talk about how he grew up both in the magical and Muggle world.

"The castle's coming right up" the big man announced. Padma stopped midway of her explaining that the bindi that she wore on her forehead was a focus of magical energy for Indian girls in the olden days to gape at the sight before her.

Hermione felt that her breath was taken away when she saw the castle emerging as they passed beneath a bridge. Hogwarts stood majestically with its four turrets standing tall. The entire castle was lit up enchantingly under the moonlight. It looked simply, "Magical" the word slipped out of her mouth.

The burly man led them all up to the castle and into a chamber up a flight of stairs. A pair of grand doors stood before them, gleaming as light from the torches which lined the walls shone upon them.

"Anyone lost a toad?" his voice boomed as a toad hopped up the stairs and into everyone's sight.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed happily then gently picked it up and placed Trevor back into his pockets.

A door swing open from the side of the room as Professor McGonagall entered with a swish of her stern black robes. "Thank you for sending them here, Hagrid" she nodded at him.

"S'pleasure, Professor" he replied gruffily.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the students who gathered nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts" she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your second family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, named after the four Founders of Hogwarts. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup which is a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall peered at all the students over her glasses, her eyes pausing to look at Ron's smudged nose then stopped at Hermione's pristine appearance when a small smile appeared on her face.

"I will return when we are ready for you,' she said. "Please wait quietly" then she exited the room.

The students broke out in chatters, their voices growing higher in pitch as they grew more nervous at the prospect of the Sorting Ceremony.

"I heard that we have to fight a troll" Weasley turned to Potter with his freckled face pale, his loud voice causing a ripple of panic among the students standing near enough to overhear him.

Neville paled as well upon hearing the whispers among the other students, "Hermione, do you really think that we have to fight a troll?"

"Of course not" she reassured him, "There's no way the school would let loose a troll in a hall full of students. Besides, we're just first year students anyway"

"Trembling in your shoes?" Malfoy jested good naturedly.

"No more than you" Hermione shot back. "Must be because of that bet of yours" she added with a smirk.

Malfoy harrumphed at that, "As if. I'll be sure to beat you in every subject. Just you wait"

"This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" he introduced the two burly boys flanking his sides.

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you" Neville greeted warmly as Hermione echoed him.

"I grew up with Vincent and Greg" Malfoy said. "Our fathers think that it is of mutual benefit that we maintain an alliance here in Hogwarts." He added, "It helps that we're friends too"

Just then, voices echoed into the chamber.

"Forgive and forget. Haven't we done enough for Peeves? "

"He's a poltergeist for Merlin's sake! You can't possibly expect him to stay still, can you, Nicholas?"

The students stared wide-eyed as several translucent figures floated into the room, shimmering beneath the light.

"Hello", one of them greeted warmly. "I'm the ghost for Hufflepuff House. Many of you will join my house, I expect." The stoic ghost in robes finished with a beam as the other ghosts remained silent. Hermione could hear Harry Potter stifle a gasp at the sight of the ghosts which was echoed by several others.

The robed ghost looked as if he wanted to say more but was promptly cut off by another ghost in a frilly 17th century tunic. "The ceremony is starting soon", the second ghost reminded.

With a quick nod to the students, all the ghosts proceeded to float out of the room and through the opposite wall.

"I didn't know that ghosts existed" Hermione admitted in a quiet murmur.

"Many who are new to the magical world don't either" Neville answered. "But if magic exists, why not ghosts?" he added with a shrug.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin now. Follow me" Professor McGonagall emerged at the small door before walking right up to the gigantic doors which swung open as she approached them.

Hermione walked beside Neville and Malfoy as she took in the sight in front of her. Four long tables stretched from one end of the enormous hall to the other with banners hung atop each table from the ceiling.

Malfoy was quick to point out the table on the far left, "That's Slytherin, the best house in Hogwarts and where I will be"

"Well, the house symbol does look nice" she said appraisingly at the silver snake coiled menacingly on the green banner with silver trimmings.

"Which house do you want to be in, Neville?"

"Gryffindor" as he looked longingly at the table at the far right with a side profile of a lion snarling on a red and gold banner. "My parents were Gryffindors. But I don't think that I'm brave enough to be one" he added quietly.

"Well, being a Puff isn't too bad" Malfoy said in an awkward attempt to cheer him up.

"Look, Neville" Hermione said comfortingly. "Houses don't matter. After all, one can be brave, diligent, studious and cunning all at once. So how can you define someone as a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor? All that matters is you"

"It doesn't work that way, Granger. Houses are important because the people you eat, sleep and go to classes with are the beginnings of alliances you can forge here at Hogwarts. It is vital to get into the right house to secure good connections"

"Are you saying that or is your father saying that?" Hermione shot back immediately. "All I'm saying is that whichever house I'm going to be placed in does not define me. Or the friends I make"

Taking advantage of Malfoy's momentary silence, Neville interrupted. "I know that, Hermione. But Gryffindor is the house my parents were in and I want to make them proud, even if they are not aware of it"

She softened immediately, "Your parents would be proud of you no matter which house you're in"

"Let's make a deal. No matter which house the three of us are in, we will remain friends. Right?" she asked hesitatingly.

Neville brightened up at that. Noticing that Malfoy was still silent, she nudged him gently on the shoulder. "Let's see how it goes then, Granger" he said grudgingly. Hermione and Neville shared a smile at that.

"Look at the ceiling!" Hermione exclaimed as Malfoy broke out of his silent stupor. The ceiling was a deep midnight colour with stars twinkling with a gentle glow. "It's enchanted to look like the night sky" she said in awe.

"Hogwarts: A History" Malfoy blurted.

"You read that too?" she asked excitedly. "It's my favourite book so far"

"I like history" he admitted then they both fell quickly into a heated discussion about the book.

"Moaning Mrytle-"

"Did you read the chapter on the Founders?"

"Of course, they were absolutely brilliant!"

"Oh, and the Forbidden-"

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin now" Professor McGonagall announced. Without realising it, Hermione found herself standing in the middle of the Great Hall, facing a long table which ran from the left side of the hall to the other.

"You're not too bad for a Muggleborn" Malfoy complimented which she replied with a smile then turned her attention back to the table.

The table seemed to be a staff table at the very front of the hall with the professors sitting in a row. Right in the middle of the table was an elevated seat where a wizard with long, white hair sat. His beard was tucked neatly into the belt of his brilliant purple robes with little stars on them which kept twinkling. He peered at them over the half- moon spectacles which balanced precariously on his crooked nose.

There was a certain aura to him that Hermione tried to place. Demanding? No, that's not it. Benevolent? Not exactly either.

"That's Albus Dumbledore" Malfoy pointed out to her. "Headmaster of Hogwarts. Don't let that grandfatherly appearance fool you" he pitched his voice low enough only for the two of them to hear.

Hermione tapped her fist onto her palm instantly. That's it. Headmaster Dumbledore looks like a kind grandfather who would listen to his grandchildren woes over a cup of tea.

Wait- Don't be fooled by his grandfatherly appearance?

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise but when it became apparent that Malfoy is not going to say anything more, she directed her attention back on Professor McGonagall who placed a frayed pointy hat atop a rickety stool in front of the staff table.

"-sit down as I place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted" she finished.

"So, that's what going to sort us. An old hat! I'm going to kill Fred and George." Hermione could hear Weasley talking in loud tones to Potter. The other first year students started talking to each other in loud whispers about the Sorting Ceremony and how would the hat sort them into houses.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

Where you'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For a Thinking Cap."

A song escaped from the tear of its brim which opens like a mouth. The first years stared at the Sorting Hat in surprise.

Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool then unrolled a long scroll as she began reciting names off her list.

"Abbott- Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat was on her head for a short while before announcing it out loud.

The groups of unsorted first year students slowly diminished in numbers as more and more joined their respective houses. Michael went to Ravenclaw when Hermione caught Parvati and Padma's eye and they applauded as Michael joined the table of bronze and blue.

"Granger – Hermione!"

Neville gave her an encouraging smile whereas Malfoy merely nodded at her as Hermione walked up and placed the Sorting Hat onto her head.

"I wonder how old this hat is" Hermione mused as the hat sat snugly on her curls.

"Well, the young lady with an old soul; I'm as old as this very school" a voice answered.

"You can read my mind" she thought in surprise. "How can you communicate with me telepathically? Wait- I read about a form of mind reading. Legilimency?"

"You're a smart one, aren't you? Well, every hat has its own secrets" It answered mysteriously.

"Now. How to sort you? Bravery? You have that in spades. Brave enough to stick up for your beliefs and principles even sacrificing your life to save that child. Ambitious and cunning? Yes to that too. You had a very clear goal in mind and worked to achieve that ambition no matter what. And a lawyer has to have some bouts of cunningness to survive in that sort of industry."

"Diligence and loyalty? Definitely. You worked your way up from a struggling single family into an elite school then a prestigious law school. You're also loyal to a fault. Immensely loyal to your friends and is willing to stand up and defend them in your own way. Sees the importance of knowledge? That too. You enjoy studying and especially learning for knowledge sake. You're an intelligent person with tons of common sense. In fact, that brain of yours has helped you numerous times"

"How did you know all that?" she wondered. "Do-do you only know what that happened to me? What about all those that I left behind? I-I was losing consciousness at that time so my memory is blurry right after the accident. Can you access that memory for me? Just so I can see them one last time?" Hermione pleaded.

"Ah. I'm so sorry" the hat sounded genuinely apologetic. "Something of that magnitude is out of my reach, I'm afraid."

"I see. Thank you anyway. Actually I have already accepted the fact that I am no longer who I was. It's just that, sometimes, I wished it never happened. I don't regret saving the child though. Just that I wished I had more time with them"

The hat remained silent. "You're definitely a challenge to sort but I know where to sort you now. Let it be"

"HUFFLEPUFF", it announced.

"I hope you'll find happiness and friends there" it added just as Hermione lifted it off her head.

Author's Note:

So here it is. The Sorting finally. I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter. Many apologies for the late chapter. My life has been so hectic the past few weeks. Packing, entering university and oh my, the paperwork involved. I was so caught up with everything that I simply did not have to time to sit down and write this chapter. I'm so sorry for that.

I have just entered medical school. Well, so far so good. I'm currently staying on campus with free WiFi so yay to that. Classes have yet to start but orientation is tomorrow and I have mixed feelings about it. So let's see how it goes.

Just a heads up. Since I'm in medical school now, I may not have the time to update new chapters frequently and I'm very sorry for that. I will try my best to put as much effort as I can into this fic as possible but it'll definitely be a longer period of time between updates.

Thank you to all those who favourite and followed me and my story. It really means a lot and it gave me motivation to continue writing. So thank you so very much.

My deepest gratitude to those who reviewed the third chapter, New Beginnings. Thank you, **TheNorwegianAuthor, Guest** reviewer and **Kaitiou**! I really do appreciate the reviews.

Do drop in a review and let me know what you all think of this chapter!

Written at 7:07 PM


End file.
